The Logical Choice
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. What happened at the reception immediately following Jonathan Archer's speech at the signing of the Federation Charter in the episode "These Are The Voyages…" Attempt to answer some questions and set up an acceptable A/TP future after the series finale…


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. What happened at the reception immediately following Jonathan Archer's speech at the signing of the Federation Charter in the episode "These Are The Voyages…" Attempt to answer some questions and set up an acceptable A/TP future after the series finale…

#

THE LOGICAL CHOICE

#

The United Federation of Planets.

T'Pol repeated the name of the new alliance in her mind. For years now she and Jonathan had worked to get to this point. As captain and first officer of Starfleet's first deep space vessel, their successes over the past ten years were now viewed as a testament to what Earth and Vulcan could achieve together, and certainly laid the foundation for what developed into the Coalition and now the Federation. The Xindi War, the Romulan War, and a host of other situations and adventures. It was a momentous day, finally solidifying the union of planets with a charter and bringing a greater stability to the quadrant.

T'Pol herself, however, felt unsettled, although outwardly she was as serene and unemotional as ever. There was the unmistakable sense that a chapter in her life was ending, and unfortunately it was accompanied with uncertainty of what the next chapter might bring. Her desire was to stay with Jonathan, but all indications pointed to a different outcome. The decommissioning of _Enterprise_ assured the crew would finally separate and move on to other assignments. They all had mixed feelings about that, most of them having spent the last ten years together.

Tomorrow would be their last day on _Enterprise_. Recommendations were submitted, and the rumors of what their next assignments might be were started. Those decisions were now out of her hands and with Starfleet Command.

It was the end of a life she had grown comfortable with. The worst part was, she knew that she loved him and suspected he loved her, but as long as they both remained in Starfleet, their careers would prevent them from acting on those desires. She knew Jonathan would be staying in Starfleet, and so it had always been a simple puzzle to solve. Stay herself in Starfleet and be with him every day, or leave Starfleet and see him rarely regardless of how intimate they became. Now, however, with their reassignments, the rules of the puzzle were going to change.

As a Vulcan, she might have tried to suppress these feelings and ignore them, but she had been around humans too long. Some Vulcans claimed they had no emotions, but of course that was impossible and a conceit. Almost as ridiculous as the common myth that Vulcans were incapable of lying. Her emotions were there, perhaps closer to the surface than for most Vulcans, but she had learned how to manage them. For the most part anyway.

And then there was the recent death of a close friend…

She closed her eyes letting her facade crack ever so slightly. She couldn't think about _that_ right now. There would be time to grieve. When she and Jonathan visited with Trip's parents at the funeral that would be the logical time. She had to compartmentalize those feelings and keep them in check. She was experienced at that. With so much going on right now, she could not let these emotions overwhelm her.

T'Pol returned her attention to the hall. Although the charter was signed just a few hours ago, and Jonathan gave his speech at the Starfleet Headquarters auditorium in San Francisco, the reception was being held a half a world away in Paris, the future home of the Federation President. The local time difference meant it was already evening in Paris and the lights of the city provided a dramatic backdrop out the windows that filled the far wall. La Ville-Lumière. A fitting title indeed, although she had read it also referred to the city's role during a period in Earth's history known as the Age of Enlightenment. She glanced idly about. In the large open space of the hall there were small tables set up where the delegates, dignitaries, officials and guests gathered to talk and socialize. Around the periphery of the cavernous room, a buffet of drinks and dishes from a variety of planets was set. The decorations about the hall were as eclectic, the most spectacular of all being the Andorian-style chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. These, of course, were facsimiles crafted from glass. True Andorian chandeliers were made from water ice. She recalled a time a few years back when she and Jonathan had toured Andoria's premiere ice sculpting museum. It had been cold, and Vulcans didn't care much for the cold, but it was a pleasant memory.

A group of Rigelians passed by and smiled. They obviously recognized T'Pol, but decided not to approach her. T'Pol straightened a bit and glanced down at her Starfleet dress uniform. It would be hard not to recognize her given her attire. She was still one of only a handful of Vulcans in Starfleet. And besides, like it or not, she would always be linked to this moment in history because of her association with Jonathan. Preparing for this day had occupied so much of their thoughts these past few months. And now it was complete. Jonathan gave his speech to thunderous applause, and with the end of this reception, the process would finally be over.

Her thoughts returned to Jonathan's speech. T'Pol had heard it dozens of times through its various iterations. She had helped write portions of it. Although delivered primarily in Jonathan's first language, the Earth dialect of English, they included several other Earth languages, the three main Vulcan dialects, and a smattering of Andorian and Tellaran. Not exactly necessary in this day and age with the advent of the Universal Translator, but Jonathan insisted. She had been with him a few hours ago as he prepared to go out in front of the crowd. He was nervous and pacing back and forth going over his speech, obviously trying to memorize it and still not completely ready. How typical. Phlox was also there sitting nearby, and she went up to Jonathan to try and fix his dress uniform collar.

_Please stand still. If you hadn't waited until the last minute, you would have had time to memorize your speech_, she had scolded.

_You sound like my ninth grade teacher_, he had replied. Miss Trask, if she recalled correctly. Jonathan had told her once he had a boyhood crush on his ninth grade teacher. A fleeting thought entered her mind unbidden. A fascinating comparison with perhaps a deeper meaning?

_There are dignitaries here from eighteen different worlds_, Phlox had commented_. It's a good sign. I wouldn't be surprised if this alliance begins to expand before we know it. You should be very proud of yourself, Captain_.

It was true, T'Pol glanced about the reception hall. The area was crowded and more were still arriving by shuttle and transporter. Earthers, Vulcans, Andorians, Tellerites, Denobulans, Rigelians and many others celebrating the new alliance.

_I'll be proud of myself if I get this speech out in one piece, _Jonathan had replied.

_That's not what I meant. _

_I know what you meant, Phlox, and I appreciate it, but this is not about me. _

But, in reality, T'Pol couldn't imagine the alliance having come this far without Jonathan Archer. This day was not about him, but of course would not have been possible without him.

_Why do so many humans refuse to take credit where credit is due? There are times when modesty and humility are quite illogical._

A Starfleet Ensign came in to let them know it was time. Phlox departed to join his wives in the crowd leaving the two of them alone.

_You'd better get out there_, he had said to her then. _You don't want to miss me screwing this thing up. _

_I'm going to remain down here, if you don't mind._

_You never did like crowds, did you?_

In fact she didn't. Jonathan knew her better than anyone else, human or Vulcan, and she liked to think that she knew him better than anyone else. Her close association with him and other humans had made her perhaps the most human of Vulcans, and his close association with her had made him perhaps the most Vulcan of humans. Well, that and the fact that he had carried the katra of Surak in his mind for a few days. Humans and Vulcans were not all _that_ different. Perhaps the two of them now were more alike than anyone else from their respective species.

T'Pol sighed and stepped over to a nearby table, picked up a glass of water and took a sip. If she had had her preference, she would have skipped this reception as well, but she knew Jonathan would want her to attend, and so here she was. Although Vulcan, T'Pol was officially part of the Earth delegation, having given up her ties to Vulcan seven years ago to join Starfleet.

_You look very heroic_, she had said, just before he left.

And then he had done something a bit unexpected. He came back down the steps and gave her a hug. It wasn't as if they had never shown affection for the other during the past ten years. Jonathan was, after all, her closest friend. He said it often to her, and she could admit it to herself, even if it was difficult to articulate it to others. In fact, early on in their acquaintance there were even thoughts of a mutual physical attraction to the other. She tried to remember the details of that time. It was on the _Enterprise_ when Jonathan's dog Porthos spent the night in Sickbay. As captain and first officer, however, they couldn't possibly act on that impulse. Then and now. Instead, they had developed and nurtured their friendship, that incident the night after the end of the Romulan War the only exception. Well, not quite, there was that other time too.

T'Pol smiled to herself. There was something more meaningful about that particular hug, however. Was it because he was about to step out and make history? Vulcan telepathy was enhanced by physical touch, and although she had never developed the ability to meld minds, there was definitely a connection between the two of them at that moment. Had she sensed that attraction yet again? Had she sensed something more than just friendship between them, or was it just her feelings being projected onto him. She watched the whole way as he walked into the auditorium to the rapturous applause of all those assembled, resisting the ridiculous urge to run after him. Perhaps she should have gone to watch instead of staying in the preparation area.

T'Pol suddenly had the desire to find him and talk to him here at the reception. She glanced around the large reception hall again but couldn't locate where Jonathan was. Of course, she could go and start mingling. But no. At some point, she was confident he would find her. She was at the periphery of the crowd preoccupied with her thoughts and was unaware of the other Vulcan's approach until she was right beside her.

"It is agreeable to see you T'Pol," the Vulcan woman said. She was dressed in ceremonial Vulcan robes with a small IDIC medallion about her neck. The robe's hood hung loose and her unornamented shoulder length brown hair was visible. T'Pol still preferred to wear her hair short, as most Vulcan females did, but Minister T'Pau obviously felt differently. T'Pau was one of the officials from the Vulcan High Council here on Earth for the signing of the charter and associated ceremonies. They had met a few times before. The first during the Syrrannite incident in the Forge, a turning point on Vulcan when the Kir'Shara was discovered and revealed, and the last during the Romulan War Summit on Andoria.

"And you as well Minister," T'Pol replied with a slight bow. T'Pol had just celebrated her seventy-third birthday and was in reality T'Pau's senior by over three decades, but the gesture was expected when addressing a high ranking official, and it mattered little to T'Pol. Besides, T'Pau had done her a great service back in the Forge when she cured her of Pa'nar Syndrome.

"I understand congratulations are in order," T'Pau remarked.

"Oh?"

"It was mentioned to me in passing that you are to be promoted and offered command of one of Starfleet's new warp seven vessels."

T'Pol nodded thoughtfully. In truth, it was logical and what she had been expecting. She could no longer pass up offers of promotion to stay Jonathan's second in command. With the new ships and new positions opening up, she would have to accept it this time. An intriguing thought that she and Jonathan might both serve as captains together in Starfleet. Not necessarily together, but there were possibilities. It conjured up memories of Captain Erika Hernandez of the _Columbia_. A friend of Jonathan's, or more than a friend at one time. But that relationship had ended long ago. For whatever reason, Captain Hernandez never seemed to like her very much.

"You serve the interests of Earth well," T'Pau stated.

It was hard to say if the minister was complimenting her or attempting an insult. "In everything I have done," T'Pol replied calmly, "I have endeavored to serve the interests of both Earth and Vulcan."

"Of course. So Ambassador Soval has assured us for years."

That was good to hear. Soval had turned into a staunch ally, to both T'Pol and Jonathan. He was grooming his successor, a young Vulcan by the name of Sarek, to be of equal mind and temperament.

T'Pau turned to where T'Pol was facing and also observed the crowd. "These Earthers have achieved in a few short years what Vulcan has desired to accomplish for over a century," she commented. "It is clear we should have dealt with them differently in the past."

"Perhaps," T'Pol replied, noncommittal. Hindsight is 20/20, as Jonathan would say. At the time, ten years ago, T'Pol was one of the more outspoken critics of Starfleet and Earth. She felt the same as others in the Vulcan embassy. They were going too fast and they were too reckless. It took Vulcan over fifteen hundred years to recover from their last devastating war during the time of the Awakening and find their place amongst the stars, something Earth achieved in less than a century. A lot had happened in the past ten years, however, to change her mind about humans. T'Pol glanced at the minister out of the corner of her eye and realized with curiosity that her time in Starfleet had made her slightly wary of other Vulcans. She couldn't help wonder what T'Pau was after.

"You are … a good friend to many of the Earthers on your Starfleet vessel," T'Pau suddenly said.

T'Pol nodded.

"I have heard you even had an intimate relationship with a human. Bonded with him."

These were more statements than questions, and their bluntness made T'Pol more uncomfortable, although outwardly she showed no reaction. This fact only highlighted again how different she was from other Vulcans. The emotions of her human friends were obviously rubbing off on her.

Trip's death was still fresh in her mind. True, she had shared a bond with him. But, the relationship didn't last, and soon after the Terra Prime incident, their romantic affiliation had ended, and with it the bond. She tried to remember why the two of them had drifted apart. That whole time of her life was punctuated with emotional turmoil – her addiction to Trellium-D, her marriage to Koss and the death of her mother, her involvement with Trip, the short life of her daughter Elizabeth. They were mixed together and a part of her memory and emotions she tried to avoid.

Paradoxical as it was for a Vulcan to admit, it just didn't _feel_ right to continue the relationship with Trip. He still remained a close friend, however, and his recent loss was a blow to her personally and everyone on the _Enterprise_ crew. Particularly Jonathan. She was going to miss Trip, a sentiment she was fortunately able to express to him before he died, although at the time she only thought it was because they would be getting different assignments.

T'Pol glanced again at T'Pau who appeared to be waiting patiently for an answer. Undoubtedly, another Vulcan would find her thoughts too emotional. Too human. Regardless, T'Pol knew she _was_ different from other Vulcans. She would forever have to struggle to control her emotions, her experience in the Expanse during the Xindi war _had_ changed her. But, she had also grown accustomed to her differences and who she was. T'Pol finally nodded again, deciding to offer the minister little explanation.

"How do you best attract a human male?" T'Pau asked.

What was that? T'Pol turned to the minister and glared, both annoyed and perplexed. Where exactly were these questions leading? Before she could answer, however, T'Pau continued and furnished the answer.

"I have it in my mind to select a mate from amongst the Earthers. My betrothed died during the bombardment of the Syrrannite compound six years ago and I have no companion. With the long standing alliance between Vulcan and Earth and signing of this Federation Charter, it seems only logical for individuals of our two species to also seek and explore more intimate unions. Vulcan's and Earth's futures are now forever intertwined."

This was a surprise. In the past ten years, only a dozen or so other Vulcans had sought to serve in Starfleet. The High Council tried to encourage, but only a handful lasted more than a year. Perhaps the High Council believed a different approach at encouragement was necessary. She couldn't imagine, however, T'Pau bonding with a human. "Humans are not always logical," T'Pol commented.

"Some are more so than others, I have observed."

T'Pol acceded the point and didn't offer further comment.

"It would serve this new Federation well," T'Pau continued. "Set an example. It is only logical." She then motioned towards the crowd and T'Pol followed her gaze. Some areas had thinned and in the midst of a group of Andorians, they could now clearly see Jonathan Archer, although the group was too distant to make out what they were talking about. "Consider Admiral Archer for example."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow in a typical Vulcan gesture. "_Admiral_ Archer?"

"His promotion is soon to be made public, perhaps this very night. He is to serve on the Joint Chiefs of Staff for the new Federation Council."

"What is the purpose of this staff?"

"It brings together representatives of each world's exploratory star ships. Earth's Starfleet, Vulcan's Fleet, Andoria's Imperial Guard, Tellar Prime's Star Force, and those from the others as well."

Her prior thoughts that perhaps they might serve in Starfleet both as captains of different vessels appeared short lived. "I believe his wish is to command another star ship," T'Pol commented, although she now recalled hearing a rumor of Jonathan's possible promotion from Lieutenant Sato.

T'Pau shook her head. "He is too important for that now. No, the logical action is to have him as close to the new Federation Council as possible. Starfleet Command sees it that way as well. It is a fortuitous development. The Vulcan High Council trusts Archer. We have it in our minds to continue to reduce the Vulcan fleet and align more closely with Earth's Starfleet. Work to have more Vulcans serve on Starfleet vessels."

T'Pol frowned and again shifted uneasily. The puzzle was getting more complicated. It was becoming more and more apparent that her wish to stay close to Jonathan in their respective Starfleet careers was not going to be easy.

"Does he ever speak of our time in the Forge?" T'Pau asked, interrupting T'Pol's thoughts.

"Certainly," T'Pol said absently. It was during that time when T'Pol realized she still had strong feelings for Jonathan that went beyond friendship.

"We melded minds, albeit only briefly," T'Pau continued. "He is acceptable." She nodded, seemingly satisfied. "A union between a Starfleet Admiral and a Minister on the High Council," she mused further, "that would certainly be a visible sign of the strengthening bond between Earth and Vulcan. I will speak to him."

T'Pau's words and intention finally became clear. "No!" T'Pol responded forcefully, her face clearly displaying what she thought of the idea. T'Pau bonded with Jonathan? It was ludicrous. She knew next to nothing of humans, of Jonathan least of all despite that mind meld. T'Pau didn't respond, and T'Pol frowned again at the unintended outburst and breaking of her emotional discipline. "Forgive me, minister," she added, more subdued, her defenses immediately back up.

T'Pau looked at T'Pol thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to say something, but then reconsidered and stopped. T'Pol didn't much like her intense gaze. The minister finally bowed slightly and said, "I must take my leave of you Subcommander. Until our next meeting."

T'Pol returned the gesture. She almost felt compelled to correct the minister, since she was a Commander in Starfleet and not a Subcommander in the Vulcan hierarchy, but wanted to hasten the other's departure. T'Pau's robes ruffled softly as she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Now would be a good time to leave, T'Pol thought, but then noticed Lieutenant Mayweather approaching. There was obviously something on his mind. "Are you enjoying the reception?" T'Pol asked as the young officer came up to her side.

"It's like being a part of history," Travis replied, his eyes sparkling. "Being on Captain Archer's crew has its perks, even if it's just for one more day." Mayweather still had his youthful enthusiasm. He had been promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade about six years ago, but had since turned down additional promotions so he could remain _Enterprise_'s principal pilot. As with T'Pol's own situation, however, that was no longer an option.

As if he was reading her mind, Mayweather turned more serious. "I'd like to ask you a favor Commander. I found out I'm being promoted to Lieutenant. When you get promoted yourself and command of a star ship, would you consider bringing me aboard to serve?"

T'Pol smiled slightly. "I thought Captain Stillwell has already made you an offer?"

Mayweather nodded. "He has. I've asked him for a little more time to make my decision."

T'Pol was pleased despite herself. Although he didn't come out and say it, it was clear Mayweather would prefer to serve under her command. "Lieutenant Commander Reed has been recommending to everyone to stick with Captain Archer."

Mayweather frowned and shook his head slowly. "Rumor is, Starfleet Command has other plans. I was just talking to a buddy of mine in Personnel. Captain Archer is going to be promoted to Admiral. He'll be flying a desk from now on."

T'Pol thought Jonathan's place was in the captain's chair of a star ship, but also saw the logic in this promotion. "It is unlikely he will be behind a desk as you suggest," she observed. "The signing of this charter is just the beginning. It is likely _Admiral_ Archer will be out to different worlds. I am confident he will be an integral part in expanding this new Federation of Planets and ensuring it will succeed and flourish. He will of course have a staff." That last thought made her pause. Perhaps she should seek to be on that staff as well and there was a solution to the puzzle after all. That was a possibility even with her imminent promotion to captain. It would of course mean she would still be his subordinate, but at least it was something.

Mayweather shrugged slightly. "Still, I'd like to be on one of those new warp seven ships. Exploring new planets. First Contact with new civilizations. You know."

Command of a warp seven ship would also be interesting. Lieutenant Mayweather's friend in Starfleet Personnel must have overheard the same rumors as Minister T'Pau. T'Pol finally nodded. "If I do get a command, I would be happy to request you to be on the crew. It would be important to have someone I know and trust."

Mayweather smiled broadly. "Thank you Commander." He then turned and looked about. "I'm going to see if I can find Hoshi. She got distracted by a group of Coridanites when the UT was not translating their dialect correctly and I haven't seen her since."

"Does Lieutenant Sato share your desire to serve on one of the new vessels?"

Mayweather moved his hand as if dismissing the possibility. "Hoshi hopes to stick with Captain Archer, wherever he goes. She's quite pleased with his promotion and involvement with the Federation Council."

T'Pol nodded again, and Mayweather was off. She looked to where Jonathan had been moments before, but he and the Andorians were now gone as well. She took a final sip of the water she still held and then placed the mostly full glass back on the small table, deciding it was time to follow Lieutenant Mayweather into the crowd and mingle. At least find Jonathan.

"Quite a party," Archer said from behind her. "I'm surprised to still see you here."

T'Pol smiled inwardly. She should have trusted her first instinct. Jonathan's collar was slightly askew and she resisted the urge to straighten it.

"You've heard the rumors?" Archer asked. He was holding a plate with some vegetables from Tellar Prime and a purplish dip and proceeded to pop one in his mouth.

"About your promotion to Admiral and serving on a new Joint Chiefs of Staff for the Federation Council?" T'Pol replied evenly.

Archer laughed. "I should have guessed you'd know all about it."

"What is the Earth idiom? Good news travels at warp speed."

"Good news?" Archer repeated with a snort. "The other half of that saying is that bad news travels even faster. I wasn't too happy about it at first when I found out a little while ago." He shrugged his shoulders. "But it should be interesting." He picked up another orange vegetable much like an Earth carrot but avoided the dip this time.

"What changed your mind?"

Archer narrowed his eyes and smiled again. "Are you looking for a full confession _Fleet Commander_?"

Jonathan had placed emphasis on the last two words, and T'Pol was now confused. Fleet Commander? "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Archer shrugged. "Okay, so I'll confess. When I heard you were going to be Vulcan's representative on the Joint Chiefs of Staff, I changed my mind. No need to break up our winning team after all."

What was that? How could she be Vulcan's representative if she wasn't even a member of the Vulcan High Council? T'Pol turned to Jonathan. "I do not understand" she said, not quite able to keep her voice unemotional.

An element of doubt entered Jonathan's expression. "We'll both be on this new Joint Chiefs of Staff." T'Pol didn't respond, but by her expression he realized she was surprised by the news. He shook his head chuckling to himself. "Oh. I thought you knew. I was speaking with a group of Andorians a little while ago when Minister T'Pau showed up. When asked who Vulcan's representative to the Staff was going to be, she said you."

"I am a member of Starfleet, not the High Council." T'Pol's mind was reeling. "Perhaps you were mistaken?"

Archer paused and he attempted to remember the minister's exact words. "When General Chiin of the Andorian Imperial Guard asked her, she said, 'Subcommander T'Pol will be reinstated onto the Vulcan High Council and promoted to Fleet Commander. She will be our representative.'"

T'Pol grinned. Jonathan's attempt at imitating T'Pau's manner of speech was actually somewhat successful. But she was also still confused. "Could there be another T'Pol she is referring to?" she asked hesitantly.

Archer shook his head. "She was referring to you," he said firmly. "I must have appeared as surprised as you are, for she added, let me see. 'Your relationship with T'Pol over the past ten years has been beneficial to both Earth and Vulcan and Andoria for that matter. It will thus continue indefinitely.'"

T'Pol marveled at the bluntness of the statement and the obvious double meaning. Was the minister setting her up with Jonathan Archer? It was presumptuous of T'Pau to assume she would leave Starfleet and accept the offer to return to Vulcan authority. Vulcans could be so arrogant. And yet…

Jonathan was looking at T'Pol. There was something tender and hopeful in his expression now. What exactly did he mean by a confession? "Do you plan to accept the position?" he asked.

And then she knew. She could hear it in his voice, and more. What she sensed from him before the speech had not been her imagination and the puzzle collapsed to a singular solution. She could now envision her future, and it was exactly what she desired. T'Pol tried to contain the emotions that were threatening to rise within her. A whole new set of possibilities were beginning to present themselves, but externally she remained calm and tranquil, happy to know she could still control her most intense emotions when required.

"Given the circumstances, it is, of course, the logical choice," she finally replied.

#

THE END

Author's Note: When I started writing fan fiction I had three particular stories in mind that I wanted to do. The first was a C/7 story (my favorite Star Trek pair), but then I got carried away with writing other stories for that fandom and never started the other two. So, finally, you have just completed reading the second of my initial ideas. Forgive me if I've forgotten to include or contradicted something from "canon." I'm not as familiar with Enterprise as I am with Voyager…

For background, although I thought the series finale was OK, it left so many unanswered questions. Sure, we're used to having no promotions in Star Trek (although I made a few so Hoshi and Travis wouldn't be Ensigns longer than Harry Kim) and the crew all keeping their jobs for the full run of the series, but the final episode took place six years after the episode previous and there was no explanation as to why Trip and T'Pol stopped seeing each other nor hints of other "history" that must have taken place (e.g. The Earth-Romulan War). I've always wanted to bring some sense to the end of the series to myself... Ah, the beauty of fan fiction. Anywho, all my favorite Enterprise episodes feature Archer and T'Pol and some aspect about them getting to know and trust the other, their growing friendship and possibility of romance, and the analogy to the growing Earth/Vulcan alliance. So, this story is the result. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


End file.
